


I Don't Have a Harem

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Doggy Style, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Group Sex, Harems, Intersex, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Orgy, Polyamory, Riding, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: Max Caulfield doesn't believe that she has a harem. Chloe is determined to show Max how wrong she is. Very M-rated smut. PWP. G!P Max x Chloe x Kate x Victoria x Rachel. Intersex.
Relationships: Kate Marsh/Chloe Price, Kate Marsh/Rachel Amber, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Kate Marsh, Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Victoria Chase, Victoria Chase/Chloe Price, Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Comments: 13
Kudos: 160





	I Don't Have a Harem

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU ARE ALL STAY DURING THIS PANDEMIC. I AM HERE WITH A STORY FOR LIFE IS STRANGE INVOLVING SOME OF OUR FAVORITE GIRLS FROM THE GAME AND THE ULTIMATE CHICK MAGNET THAT IS MAX CAULFIELD. THERE ARE A FEW THINGS TO NOTE. THIS IS A VERY EXPLICIT SMUT-FILLED STORY WITH FIVE GIRLS. AND MAX IS INTERSEX IN THIS STORY, SO SHE HAS A PENIS. IF THAT BOTHERS YOU, THIS MIGHT NOT BE THE STORY FOR YOU. IT'S PRETTY MUCH PWP AND SET IN A TIMELINE WHERE EVERYONE IS HAPPY AND TOGETHER AND RACHEL AND CHLOE ARE ALIVE. PLEASE ENJOY**

**XXX**

''Chloe, for the last time, I don't have a harem!''

Chloe hardly looked convinced despite Max's tone. She turned around, leaning against the door to Max's dorm room and arched her brow at her girlfriend. ''Come on, Max. Do you really believe that you haven't swept girls off their feet with your charm and wit?''

''I have the charm and wit of a cereal box.'' Max mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck and staring off into the distance.

''Okay, first…weird comparison. Second, how can you say that when I'm not even your only girlfriend?''

Max couldn't help but smile as her mind crossed over to thinking about the other girls in her life that brought her so much happiness. Not even a year ago she could have imagined that she would not only be in a relationship with her childhood friend, Chloe Price, but also share that relationship with others. Her polygamous love life was filled with many twists and turns, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She loved Chloe, Rachel Amber, Victoria Chase and Kate Marsh all equally, and they adored her. Even after Max came out as intersex, that didn't stop them from treating her differently.

And it certainly added another dimension to their love life in the bedroom.

Getting back to reality, Max looked at Chloe, who still had that smug smile that Max loved so much. ''I'm just…lucky.''

''Lucky?''

''Yeah, and respectful and patient. Those are needed for relationships. Everyone is so awesome. I'm just happy that I can be with you guys.''

Chloe approached her and patted her hands on Max's shoulders. ''You give yourself too little credit Maximus. That awesome has got to be shared around. Speaking of sharing, how come you've never asked us to have sex together?''

Max nearly stumbled after hearing Chloe's blunt tone. ''Chloe, that's not just something you ask out of the blue.''

''Yes it is.''

''Okay, well…again, I want to be respectful. I don't want to assume. I know you and Rachel are close, but what about Victoria? And what about Kate? She might get overwhelmed. How can I possible ask them?''

With a small shrug of her shoulders, Chloe twisted the doorknob and then guided Max inside of the room. ''I don't know, but you have to think on your feet quick.''

After Max was pushed inside of the room, she heard Chloe slam the door shut behind and lock it. ''Chloe, what…'' Max became tongue tied when her eyes fell onto who was standing in the room with them and what they were wearing…or more like, what they were not wearing.

''It's about time you showed up. I was beginning to get a chill.'' Victoria barked.

''Hey, I'm sure Chloe tried to get her here as quickly as possible.'' Rachel said.

''Hi, Max.'' Kate waved shyly.

''Uh…hi…'' Max stammered, gobsmacked to see each of her girlfriends standing together before her in the same room…completely naked and right beside the bed. ''Chloe, what is going…'' Max turned to Chloe, almost stumbling again when she found that Chloe had just finished stripping too.

Chloe chuckled as she threw her clothes to the side and walked over to the bed towards the others. ''What does it look like? We're confirming your harem.''

Max didn't know where to look. Her eyes marvelled at each of her girlfriend's magnificent figures. Chloe and Rachel were both standing tall and proud, not afraid to flaunt their stuff in front other others. Victoria appeared to be trying her best to compete, though she seemed to be distracted by something else, or more like someone else. Kate was covering herself with her hands before she slowly moved her hands away to reveal more of herself to Max and the others, smiling while her cheeks flushed red.

''Well,'' Rachel said to Max. ''Get your clothes off, Caufield, before you tear a hole in those pants.''

Max couldn't help but laugh as she started to take her clothes off. ''You're all unbelievable.''

As she stripped, she noticed that Kate's hands seemed to be moving towards the top of her head. When the Christian girl noticed that she had drawn attention to herself, she looked away nervously. ''So I let my hair down?''

''Up to you.'' Chloe said.

Kate thought for a moment before she then pulled at her bun and let her golden locks flow down over her shoulders until it reached down her back. She smiled at the feeling of her hair tickling her skin, but then froze when she saw everyone gawking at her. ''What?''

''Damn girl,'' Rachel snickered. ''Who let the angel out of church?''

Kate blushed and turned away, though she couldn't help but notice that Victoria seemed to be particularly drawn to her more freeing look.

When Max was finally done stripping, she stood naked before the rest of them, already her cock was growing to full attention, standing at an impressive 8 inches.

''Okay, so how do we start…''

Max wasn't able to finish her sentence as she felt Chloe's arm wrap around her and pull her downwards onto the bed. The blue-haired young woman pinned Max down, firmly gripping her wrists and staring down seductively at her. Before Max could form a response, Chloe started to kiss her neck. The tender kisses earned a few soft moans from Max. Those moans grew when Chloe's hands moved downwards and started to grope the photographer's perky breasts.

Chloe pressed both of them together while swirling her thumbs around the hardening nipples. Chloe smiled while Max squirmed beneath her, Max's own hands started to roam, rubbing Chloe's soft, hot body. As she grinded her body on top of Max's, Chloe felt the wet tip of Max's cock rub against her thigh, inching closer to her wetness. Wanting to get a better feel, Chloe lifted her body slightly, allowing Max the perfect opportunity to counter with some moves of her own. Max lowered her head to Chloe's breasts and sucked on them while squeezing and caressing them together. Her tongue swirled around the hard buds before licking them, delighted when she felt Chloe's nipple piercing rub against her tongue.

''Oh Max!'' Chloe moaned, wrapping her arms around Max's head and pulling her up so that they were now sitting on the bed with Chloe sitting and grinding on Max's lap.

Max sucked on one nipple and gently pinched the other, pulling it slightly, just the way that Chloe liked it. Resting her head on Max's shoulder, Chloe planted a few more kisses along Max's soft, pale skin. A sharp gasp escaped from the punk girl when she felt Max gnaw on her nipple, tugging at it with her teeth.

After a moment where Chloe simply lay on top of Max and let her girlfriend do whatever she wanted, she reached down and grasped Max's cock. She felt Max moan on her breasts as she slowly began to pump the shaft. Even to this day, Chloe was amazed at how big and thick her usually timid girlfriend was. Max was packing some serious heat, even if Max wasn't the first to admit it outright.

''Chloe, that feels so good.'' Max delightfully growled as she palmed and sucked on Chloe's breasts. She smiled against Chloe's hot skin.

Chloe continued to moan as she felt Max's hands now travel downwards to her ass before groping her ass cheeks and falling forward onto Max again as the photographer leaned back down on the bed.

Suddenly, Max stopped sucking on Chloe's nipples when she felt a warm and wet sensation around her balls. Chloe looked behind her to see that the other girls had grown impatient and were quick to find ways to entertain themselves by licking Max's balls.

''It's about time you joined the fun.'' Chloe smiled at them before returning her gaze back down to Max, enjoying her girlfriend's flustered and excited expression.

Rachel stopped licking Max's balls before crawling up the bed closer to Max and Chloe. ''We wouldn't want you to have too much fun before the rest of us had our share.''

Upon realizing how crowded it was getting, as well as wanting to join in on the action, Chloe lifted herself off of Max and then twisted her body so that she could join in the oral stimulation that Kate and Victoria were providing. As the three of them kissed and sucked on Max's hefty sack, Rachel reached down to grip the long shaft and started to pump it, earning more moans from Max.

''So cute.'' Rachel commented before swooping in to kiss Max on the lips.

Max panted heavily into Rachel's mouth as she could feel the other girl's tongue swirl around hers before probing her lips. Max groaned with pleasure as Rachel pumped her cock and their tongues rubbed against one another. The fiery, passionate kiss literally took Max's breath away. She was so in awe with the taste of Rachel's lips that she almost didn't realize that she could only feel two pairs of lips on her balls. When she parted her lips from Rachel's, she glanced to the side to see Victoria sitting beside them with her arms folded across her chest, drumming her finger against her arm impatiently.

''Well, don't stop for me.'' Victoria said sarcastically.

Rather than be put off by her blunt tone, Max giggled with amusement. Rachel decided to have some fun of her own. She reached out and grabbed Victoria by the back of her head and pulled her in so that she could kiss her with just as much passion as she did with Max a moment ago. Max was more than happy to just lie back and watch them kiss while Chloe and Kate were lavishing her balls with kisses and licks. When Rachel finally stopped kissing, Victoria was left stunned and breathless.

''Okay, it's your turn now.'' Rachel winked.

Victoria's face turned bright red. She bit her bottom lip, stopping herself from saying something to Rachel as she shifted her focus back down to Max. However, when Max gave her that disgustingly cute smile, Victoria's blush turned brighter than the sun.

 _Why is everyone so damn gorgeous?_ Victoria thought to herself.

Max tilted her head up just as Victoria lowered hers and their lips pressed together with heated passion. They kissed like there was no tomorrow as Victoria decided to take control by rolling her tongue against Max's and swirling it inside of Max's mouth. She smirked to herself, thinking that she had the photographer right where she wanted her, pressing her body down.

But then to her surprise, Max stopped kissing her, causing Victoria to whimper in protest. Soon enough, those whimpers turned into squeals of lust as Max started licking Victoria's neck. Victoria's hands clawed the bedsheets as she tried to stop herself from shaking. She couldn't control her moans as Max kissed and sucked on her neck, leaving one or two hickeys in her wake, though she knew that Victoria would happily wear those marks like a badge of honor.

Watching on, Chloe laughed at Victoria's state. ''You are such a bottom, it's adorable.''

''Shut up!'' Victoria barked.

She glanced down to try and glare at Chloe, but that was her biggest mistake, because she caught sight of Kate staring at her with the softest smile she'd ever seen in her life. ''You are adorable.'' Kate commented.

Steam blasted out of Victoria's ears before she rolled off of Max. ''I'm satisfied for now. You may move onto the next person.''

Max grinned. ''How considerate of you.''

Giggling as she watched Victoria roll her eyes, Max sat up and looked down towards Kate. Their eyes locked and they were both blushing at each other as Max pulled Kate into her lap. She cupped Kate's ass cheeks with one hand and then started caressing Kate's breasts with the other. Kate groaned passionately as Max kissed her neck as well, eventually finding her way to her lips, her tongue slid past her lips so that she could be united with Kate's tongue.

Kate moaned and panted as she felt Max lick the inside of her mouth. Those moans became more prominent when she felt both Victoria and Chloe lick either side of her neck. Max delighted in the sounds and feeling Kate's lips moan against hers. Before long, she was also moaning to a similar capacity when she felt Rachel come in from behind, pressing her breasts against Max's back. Rachel then licked the back of Max's neck as the four women wrapped their arms around each other, holding each other closely as they rubbed their bodies together. Max's throbbing erection was smothered against Kate's thigh. The wet tip kissed Kate's soft body.

Victoria moved from licking Kate's neck to nibbling Max's. Just when Max thought it couldn't get any better, she felt Chloe's hand grip her cock and start stroking. Max separated her lips from Kate's and gave a lustful moan. Kate chuckled at her girlfriend's reaction and then leaned forward so that she could start kissing Max's chest, her lips glided across the top of her perky cleavage. For Max, it felt like she was being lifted up into the sky on a cloud because of all the loving attention she was receiving.

''Scoot over, Kate.'' Chloe said. ''I think it's time we upped the game for Maximus.''

With a kind smile, Kate got off Max's lap while Chloe leaned down and continued to pump Max's long, har shaft before wrapping her lips around the tip. Max groaned as Chloe sucked on the top half of her cock and stroked the bottom. Her tongue swirled around the head and then licked the underside as she started to take more of the shaft into her mouth. Victoria slid her hands down to Max's balls and rubbed them with Kate aiding her. Max began thrusting her hips slightly, driving her cock deeper into Chloe's mouth.

''Oh, Chloe…'' Max moaned as Rachel kept kissing the crook of her neck. ''I want to taste you too, please.''

Rachel smirked. ''Chloe, did you hear that? She said please. You can't deny her now.''

''Who am I to deny a fair lady?'' Chloe replied amusedly, licking Max's cock.

She waited for Rachel to part her lips away from Max. Max let out a small grunt as she was gently pushed down onto her back and held her breath as she watched Chloe spin around on top of her before lifting her ear high in the air just above Max's face. Lifting her upper body up, she placed her hands on Chloe's ass and pushed the blue-haired girl's soaked pussy down onto her face. She delighted in hearing Chloe moaned as she started licking her wet folds, running her tongue up and down and in circles, teasing Chloe's entrance.

Chloe moved her mouth away from Max's cock and then used both hands to press her perky boobs together around the shaft while keeping herself balanced enough not to fall face-first onto Max's crotch. Max momentarily halted with her oral pleasure as she shuddered at the feeling of her cock buried between Chloe's breasts.

''Hey, make room.'' Victoria ordered.

Suddenly, Max felt more softness and immediately knew that Victoria had joined in on the tit-fucking action. Chloe backed away a little, chuckling slightly as she felt the two of them massage their boobs up and down her shaft.

Kate watched on curiously. ''Do you mind if I join in?''

''The more the merrier.'' Rachel said as she leaned down to the other side and started to rub her breasts alongside Chloe's.

Kate followed up, cautiously pressing her breasts on Max's cock. Because she was right next to Victoria, their bouncy boobs touched and Victoria's whole body turned red. She looked away from Kate to hide her blushes while Kate smiled shyly at her. As the three of them had Max's length pillowed between their breasts, Chloe leaned forward so that she could suck on the tip again.

''Wowsers.'' Max moaned.

She couldn't believe this was really happening. As she felt Chloe sucking on the tip, she massaged Chloe's ass while her tongue brushed against Chloe's clit. She teased her blue-haired girlfriend, rubbing her tongue along her pussy before pushing it inside, slowly fucking Chloe with her tongue. As Max kept licking, she moved one of her hands down to Chloe's pussy, rubbing it tenderly before she then slid a single finger inside, moving in tandem with her tongue.

Chloe moaned as she drove her mouth further down onto Max's cock. When she pulled away to let out a moan, the other girls started to lick Max's shaft. The photographer fingered Chloe faster as she thrust her hips, pumping her cock between their cleavages. Pre-cum leaked out from the tip, and all of the girls were ecstatic to get a small taste of what was to come later on, quite literally. Chloe whimpered as she felt Max's fingers inside of her and her tongue tease her clit. Her juices were beginning to flow onto Max's lips, and the photographer could never grow tired of the taste.

Hungry for more, Chloe brought her mouth back down onto the top of Max's cock. She was as big as she could be, with the top of her shaft poking out between their breasts. Max pumped her cock into Chloe's mouth as the girls rubbed their breasts together in a group effort. Out of the corner of her eye, Chloe could see Victoria glaring at her. Both of them temporarily looked at each other and gave one another challenging glances before returning their attention to Max's cock. They squeezed their breasts around the length while Rachel and Kate also kneaded their boobs together, overwhelming Max with pleasure as she traced her tongue along Chloe's pussy and pumped her fingers faster.

It wasn't long before Chloe felt Max's cock twitch inside of her mouth. She felt Max's thrusts becoming more erratic. The other girls could tell that Max was getting close, so they all leaned forward and licked whatever part of the shaft they could reach that poked out of their breasts. Max growled as she thrust her cock inside of Chloe's mouth and unleashed a wave of cum within her mouth. Chloe moaned and her eyes widened as thick strands of cum filled her mouth and blasted down her throat. It was too much for her to swallow alone as it started oozing past her lips, allowing Kate, Victoria, and Rachel to lick it.

Chloe bucked her hips down a few more times, grinding her pussy against Max's mouth. Once Chloe was done gulping down her cum, she took her mouth off Max's cock and rolled off of her girlfriend, a big satisfied grin was plastered over her face. ''Damn, Max, were you saving that all for me?''

Max laughed and huffed. ''I had a feeling you were plotting something. So, I didn't…I…saved myself for it.''

Rachel smiled. ''Then I hope that means you still have plenty left in the tank.''

''There's one way to find out.'' Max replied before shifting her attention back towards Chloe.

As she climbed on top of her, Chloe reached for her discarded jeans to retrieve something from her pocket. Max watched on and the blushed a deep shade of red when she saw that Chloe was handing her a condom. Max took it, unwrapped it and folded it over her cock until it was snugly sealed. Chloe lay on her back and eagerly spread her legs for Max. They looked into each other's eyes as Max brushed her cock against Chloe's entrance, teasing her and getting it nice and wet. Chloe's mouth hung open as Max finally slid her length inside of her.

''Fuck, Max!'' Chloe moaned, closing her eyes as she marvelled at the sheer size and girth of Max's massive cock thrusting inside of her. She wrapped her legs around Max's waist and rested her hands on the photographer's shoulders as her body began to rock under Max's pounding.

''Such a dirty mouth, Chloe.'' Rachel smiled before straddling Chloe's face. ''Let's clean it out for you.''

As Max bucked her hips, Rachel sat on Chloe's face, moaning as Chloe began to lick her pussy. Driven by lust, Chloe ran her tongue up and down Rachel's pussy, tasting her arousal. A sharp gasp escaped Rachel when she felt Chloe's tongue thrust inside of her wetness. She ground her hips faster. Her body jerked when Victoria moved closer so that she could rub her fingers against Rachel's clit and suck on her nipple while Kate leaned forward to suck on the other. Not wanting to be out done by them, Rachel reached out until she found Victoria and Kate's pussies and started to finger them both. The girls moaned in unison as they pleased each other while Max fucked Chloe harder and faster.

If Max could take a picture of this moment, she would…for her own personal collection of course.

She watched her fellow girlfriends pleasure one another while she drove the full length of her cock inside of Chloe, her balls consistently slammed against Chloe time and time again. This action encouraged Chloe to lick Rachel's pussy more frantically. They were spurring each other on with their actions. Victoria suckled on Rachel's hardened bud as she used her free hand to grope at her breast and Kate did likewise by palming the other one. Kate eyed Max's cock thrusting in and out of Chloe's pussy and the thought of it pounding into her own entrance again made her so wet.

Rachel's fingered both Kate and Victoria faster until she could feel her fingers becoming drenched. Suddenly, Max leaned her body forward and started to kiss Rachel. Below, Chloe moaned as Max slammed into her repeatedly. While licking Rachel, she moved her hands around so that she could knead Rachel's ass cheeks. Her fingers clawed at her bouncy rear before she felt brave enough to give her a firm spanking. Rachel moaned into Max's mouth as she wiggled her hips, rubbing her pussy harder against Chloe's mouth, signalling for her girlfriend to keep going.

When Max pulled her lips away from Rachel, she felt Victoria cup her cheek and turn her head to face her. Suddenly, their lips were slammed together and Victoria started to suck on Max's tongue. It was fiery and hot and messy, a complete contrast to Max's next kiss with Kate. When she was kissing Kate, it was soft and sweet, though a little bit of tongue was used. Rachel smiled at the cute display, and that grin only grew when she noticed the flustered look on Victoria's face as she watched them. Victoria opened her mouth, most likely about to throw a snarky remark when Rachel silenced her by kissing her. Victoria moaned into Rachel's mouth.

While thrusting her tongue inside of Rachel, Chloe felt her warmth growing tighter on Max's cock and she could tell from her throbbing that their release would happen momentarily. Both Kate and Victoria moaned loudly as Rachel's hands worked them both to their impending releases. And Chloe sucked on Rachel's clit without any holding back.

''I'm cumming!'' Max grunted, and then she, along with everyone else moaned as they all reached their climax together. Chloe could feel Max fill the condom inside of her. Kate was screaming against Max's mouth. Victoria and Rachel separated their lips to dip their fingers in their respective drenched pussies before allowing one another to taste the wetness on their fingers.

Once they had all come down from the high of their shared orgasm, Max removed her cock from Chloe and peeled off the cum-filled condom. Rachel lifted herself off of Chloe's face, her mouth was completely soaked and she happily licked at the juices leaking from her lips. Before anyone even had a chance to say anything else, Chloe reached for the pocket on her jeans again and pulled out another condom. Max couldn't help but laugh at this.

Victoria smiled. ''I believe it's now…''

Just as she was about to reach for the condom, Rachel snatched it out of Chloe's hand. ''Too slow.''

Victoria groaned, her brow creased and folded her arms like a child that didn't get what they wanted for Christmas.

''Don't worry,'' Max said to her. ''I won't leave you out, Victoria.''

''You better not.'' She grumbled.

Another moan escaped Max as Rachel grabbed her cock and fisted it until she was hard and ready once again. She slowly put the condom on, tracing her finger along the underside before cupping Max's balls, playing with them and causing chills to run throughout Max's body. Rachel then practically ponced onto Max's lap, guiding the photographer's cock to her entrance. Rachel licked Max's lips, begging for entry into her mouth, and Max was happy to allow entry. Rachel seductively chuckled as she sucked on Max's tongue and ravenously licked the inside of her mouth. She then squealed in Max's mouth as she slid down onto her erection and Max started thrusting, groping her ass cheeks as she bounced on her lap.

''You feel so good, Max!'' Rachel moaned from the pleasure racing throughout her body as she slammed down onto Max's cock and she felt a pair of breasts rub against her back. Kate and Chloe planted tender kisses along her shoulders and the back of her neck. On the odd occasion where Chloe and Kate's lips would meet, the two would take a moment to share a tender, passionate kiss with each other.

Behind them, Victoria smiled devilishly as she saw an opportunity to seize control. She moved directly behind Chloe and Kate and then surprised them both by moving her hands between their legs, rubbing and teasing their gushing pussies. She grinned victoriously as she started to finger them both and listened to them moan against Rachel's back.

''That's it,'' she whispered huskily. ''Moan for me.''

Victoria's smile remained strong until she felt something brush against her pussy. She shivered and moaned, glancing down to see that Chloe was rubbing her foot between Victoria's legs, teasing her wet entrance with her toes.

''That's not fair.'' Victoria whimpered. Her body arched forward as Chloe rubbed her foot harder, but Victoria didn't stop fingering them.

''All's fair in love and sex.'' Chloe replied, nibbling the back of Rachel's neck.

Kate gasped loudly as she bucked her hips back into Victoria's fingers. ''I'm positive that's not the direct quote.''

Rachel tightly held onto Max as her cock speared into her. As the two licked their tongues together and Max's throbbing shaft pounded into Rachel, Victoria dug her fingers deeper inside of Kate and Chloe and she rotated her hips so that she could ride Chloe's outstretched foot. They were moaning and squirming against each other, unable to say anything else as they were all lost for words because of the overwhelming pleasure and hotness.

Max tightened her hold on Rachel. She knew that she couldn't hold back much longer. She waited until the girl's moans turned into screams and she could feel Rachel's pussy grip her length before she came. She thrust into Rachel a few more times, filling the condom to its absolute limit.

''Damn you, Price, I'm…'' Victoria suddenly screamed, removing her hands from Kate and Chloe and collapsing forward onto the bed. Her body trembled and she gripped the bedsheet tightly as she panted.

Chloe couldn't hold back a proud laugh. ''Holy shit, I made Victoria Chase cum with just my foot.''

''Shut up.'' Victoria grumbled with her face pressed against the bed.

After catching her breath, Rachel got off of Max and tenderly kissed her lips. Max opened her mouth to say something only for Chloe to signal for her to remain quiet. Max did a double-take when she saw Chloe had somehow retrieved another condom from her pocket and handed it to Max. As she did so, Chloe gestured towards Victoria, still lying face down on the bed but with her rear sticking up in the air. Instantly, Max knew what Chloe meant and couldn't help but admit that it was a sweet and sinful idea.

As quietly and as swiftly as she could, Max moved behind the still panting Victoria before gripping her waist. Victoria looked over her shoulder to see Max had put on her condom and was aiming her cock towards her pussy. Victoria backed her hips and braced herself as Max slowly entered her from behind. Victoria moaned as Max slammed into her, her crotch smacked against her ass. Max gripped Victoria's hair and pulled, earning more moans of approval.

''Hair-pulling?'' Chloe smirked. ''Excellent choice Super-Max!'' She moved to Max's side and pressed her lips against hers while Max fucked Victoria hard and fast.

As Max's tongue greeted Chloe's, Victoria moaned before she found Kate in front of her face. Once again, Kate gave her a smile that seemed to shine like a diamond. ''This is so not fair!'' Victoria sighed before Kate pressed her lips against her own. Victoria's tongue licked into Kate's mouth and she returned the favor in kind.

Rachel got behind Kate, pressing her breasts against her back before reaching down to rub Kate's pussy. Kate moaned into Victoria's mouth, and Victoria was releasing her own chorus of moans as Max drove her hips forward and thrust into her pussy with everything she could give. Max was really beginning to feel the strain now as her body ached, but she kept thrusting as hard and as fast as she could. She didn't want anyone to feel left out, so she was going to see this through to the end until everyone was happy and satisfied. Chloe then started to palm Max's breasts, tweaking her nipples as they sway from her powerful thrusts.

Max's kiss with Chloe continued as she thrust into Victoria's pussy and felt another release upon her very soon. Her hands caressed Victoria's ass cheeks. Victoria broke the kiss, moaning loudly as she could feel another orgasm coming very quickly. Kate smiled at her then started to lick Victoria's neck, making her eyes roll into the back of her head. Rachel kept toying with Kate's pussy, fingering her slowly and licking her fingers so that she could taste the girl's flowing wetness. Victoria looked over her shoulder to Max as she slammed her cock into her. The pleasure was too much for Victoria and she came hard. She would have fallen back down onto the bed if not for Kate holding her in her loving embrace. At the same time, Max rammed the full length of her cock inside before exploding.

Victoria loudly moaned before she fell onto Kate, who was more than happy to catch her. Max was panting heavily as Chloe reached down to remove the condom from her girlfriend's flaccid cock.

''Let's get your gear on.'' Chloe said, pulling another condom from her pocket.

Max baulked at the sight. ''How do you have another one? I think I need a minute before I'm hard again…''

Max was lost for words, gasping as she felt someone's mouth back on her cock. She looked down and was stunned to see it was Victoria, who was lying on the bed and taking all of Max's cock in her mouth. Once she felt it begin to harden in her mouth, she released it with a pop and started to pump the shaft in her fist. ''Listen here, Max, Kate has waited all this time for you, you're not going to blank out now.''

''I wasn't planning to.'' Max said, smiling down at Victoria, who continued the blowjob.

Sitting beside them, Kate beamed. ''Aw, thank you for thinking of me, Victoria.''

Something inside of Victoria seemed to ignite. Even when Max was hard and back at full length, Victoria didn't slow down. She was determined to make sure that Max was fully ready. She deepthroated the shaft, feeling it hit the back of her throat causing her to gag, not that she minded. When she was done, she moved away, grabbed another condom that had appeared in Chloe's hand and put it on Max before giving Kate space to come over and sit on Max's lap.

They held each other, staring into each other's eyes as Max thrust her hips upward and entered Kate. Kate's eyes widened. She was still trying to get used to Max's size, even if this was far from the first time she's felt Max inside of her. To comfort her girlfriend, Max pressed her lips against Kate's, their tongues immediately met and swirled together. Their hips worked against one another while Max cupped Kate's breasts, fondling them softly just the way she liked. Max groped the bouncy boobs together while pounding into Kate over and over again. Max moaned into the kiss as she fell back and pulled Kate down with her. Feeling confident, Kate grinded her hips onto Max while she fondled her breasts.

''Max…'' Kate moaned as she felt Max ram into her.

Kate pulled away from the kiss and sat upright. Max barely had a moment to breathe before Chloe took the chance to straddle her face. As Max licked Chloe's pussy, Victoria and Rachel moved in front of Kate to plant their lips on her breasts. Kate almost lost control, she would have fallen off the bed if not for Max's full length being spared inside of her, and the girls holding onto her, keeping her balanced as she pleased her. Meanwhile, Max moved her hands around until she found Victoria and Rachel. They moaned against Kate's breasts as Max started to fucking them. Max was now inside of all the girls in some way, pleasing all of them.

Victoria sucked on Kate's hard bud and Rachel's hand reached around to squeeze her ass cheek. Kate moaned as rocked her hips on Max, feeling herself being filled up completely as her walls tightened around the hard cock inside of her. ''Oh my, I think I'm…I'm about to…''

Despite the situation, she found herself in, she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. She brought her hand to her mouth and bit on her knuckle, causing Victoria to blush bright red once again as she gazed upon her. Victoria then grabbed Kate's head and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, and that was all that was needed for Kate to cum, squirting on Max's crotch. Tears of joy streamed from Kate's eyes. Not long afterwards, Chloe came on Max's tongue while Rachel and Victoria did likewise on her fingers. Max felt the pressure building inside of her. She was too tired to even hold back anymore as she fired multiple rounds inside of the condom.

When they were done, they all flopped down onto the bed, panting heavily. Their bodies were drenched with sweat.

Max sighed with a smile. ''I don't think I can walk again for a whole week.''

Suddenly, Chloe sat up and grabbed her jeans. ''You can't be done yet. Where am I going to put the rest of these?''

She then surprised everyone by twisting her jeans around and they watched as dozens of condom packets fell onto the bed. ''Chloe, do you think I'm a machine?'' Max chuckled tiredly.

''No,'' Chloe replied, leaning down to kiss Max on the lips. ''But you are a superhero.''

''Gag me.'' Victoria said.

''Max already did that.'' Rachel winked, causing Victoria to blush again.

When Victoria's eyes fell on Kate, the Christian girl's hair stuck to her sweaty brow and her face flustered with love and lust, Victoria glared. ''Stop that.''

''Stop what?''

''Being…the most stupidly cute thing ever.''

Although Victoria continued to glare and fold her arms at Kate, Kate smiled and then leaned forward to kiss Victoria's cheek. It was then and there that Victoria finally fainted.

**XXX**

**DID YOU LIKE THIS STORY? WHAT WERE SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE PARTS? I AM A MULTI-SHIPPER WHEN IT COMES TO THIS FANDOM SO I CAN SEE MAX WITH CHLOE OR KATE OR VICTORIA, OR VICTORIA AND KATE, OR CHLOE AND RACHEL. THE MORE THE BETTER. IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN MORE WRITING FROM ME, YOU CAN CHECK OUT MY PROFILE TO SEE WHAT'S IN STORE NEXT AND ALSO CHECK OUT A POLL THAT I HAVE GOING ON MY FANFICDOTNET PROFILE. REMEMBER TO STAY SAFE. STAY INDOORS AND PLEASE RESPECT THE NURSES AND DOCTORS AND ALL ESSENTIAL WORKERS WHO ARE DOING EVERYTHING THEY CAN DURING THESE DIFFICULT TIMES. BE SUPERSTARS AND MAKE SUPER-MAX PROUD. TA-TA FOR NOW.**


End file.
